


A Purple Overlay

by vadosv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadosv/pseuds/vadosv
Summary: Klance Smut one-shots
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	1. "Autotranslate This Di*k"

**Author's Note:**

> This is vadosv from Wattpad! Please enjoy!

Shiro and Allura have been discussing how to get the team to bond so they can form Voltron quicker. Within less than 10 minutes, they came up with something with the help of Pidge. All three agreed the main bonding issue would be between the rivals, Lance and Keith and they all could feel the sexual tension between the two paladins. Shiro asked Pidge to create two devices that can automatically translate any language to another. Shiro granted these gifts to the two rivals and to "test" them out, Shiro sat them down at a table. Of course, neither paladin knew what the device could do.

"Okay Lance, tell something to Keith you've always wanted to tell him, but in Spanish so he can't understand you. And Keith. You just stay quiet until I say so."

Shiro said over the intercom.

"Something I've always wanted to tell Mullet? Hmm."

Lance was hesitant at first but since he knew Keith wouldn't understand, so he began.

"T-tus ojos son b-bonitos..."

Lance said. _[Translation: "Your eyes are pretty."]_ He blushed slightly as he said that. Keith just looked at the table in front of him with his head down low.

"Keep going, Lance."

Shiro, a trilingual speaker, said, with a slight snicker.

"Uh... Keith... creo que me gustas..."

Lance said more confidently since he assumed Keith can't understand him. _[Translation: "Uh... Keith... I think I like you..."]_ Keith didn't move a muscle. Lance started shouting all the lewd things he wanted Keith to do to him. Lance had know idea that not only Keith but Shiro could also understand what he's been saying.

"Keith, honestamente, quiero salir contigo."

_[Translation: "Keith, honestly, I want to date you."]_

"Si lo hiciéramos, podríamos tener relaciones sexuales todos los días!!"

_[Translation: If we did, we could fuck every day!"]_ Lance seemed a little too excited at the last part.

"Alright, eso es suficiente hijo."

Shiro said smugly. Lance turned bright red.

"Wait S-Shiro you speak-"

"Yep."

"Fuck..."

Lance muttered under his breath as he covered his face with his hands. Shiro came to the table and whispered to Keith.

"Just say whatever you want to say to him. Now that you know, it doesn't matter if he understands you. Since I taught you Japanese, you can speak that. Make it interesting."

Shiro already knew about Keith's crush on Lance. Shiro left and Keith was already blushing.

"ランス、私もあなたが好きです。"

Lance just blinked. He could read lips very well but he didn't recognize these words. But he could understand them. He took off the device. _[Translation: Lance, I like you too."]_

"Are you speaking another language?! How did I understand you?!"

Keith nodded as he took off his device, then put it on the table. He explained what the device does and that he understood everything Lance said earlier. Lance turned bright red and once again, covered his face.

"W-why didn't you say anything..."

"It doesn't matter. Now that I know you feel the same..."

Lance froze.

"So y-you _do_ feel the same."

Keith nodded and blushed as he looked away. Shiro smiled as he heard that they admitted feelings for each other. He left them to figure things out on their own so he went to his room. Lance just sat there with his hands over his face muttering:

"Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío."

Keith touched Lance's hand. _[Translation: Oh my God. 3x"]_

"Lance, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with what you said... in fact..."

Keith leaned into Lance's ear.

"I wouldn't mind doing all those things to you."

Keith trailed off with a smirk. Lance peeked out from behind his fingers. Lance's hands slowly fell into his lap. With neither no longer being embarrassed, they went in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long, it soon became a full-fledged make-out session. Keith pushed Lance onto the table and started kissing the nape of his neck then slowly licked down to his collarbone.

"AA-ahh..."

This was music to Keith's ears. Lance's soft moans turned Keith on more and more. Keith took Lance's shirt off and left hickies around his neck and down to his stomach.

"Aahh.. K-Keith... the belt..."

Lance motioned for Keith to undo his belt. Keith slid Lance's jeans off. There was already a bulge with a small wet spot on his briefs.

"Already? I haven't even started Lance."

"S-shut up...its just... pre-cum..."

Keith smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"May I~..."

Keith asked Lance permission to take off his briefs. Lance nodded. As Keith pulled them off, Lance shivered.

"The table... it's cold..."

"I'll warm you up... if you let me."

Keith said with an evil smirk. Lance blushed hard and looked away.

"K-keep going..."

Lance's length was more than what Keith imagined. Keith licked the tip in slow, agonizing circles. Lance's back arched as he moaned. Keith put his mouth around Lance's shaft. Then, Keith slowly moved his mouth up and down. He started out slow but then sped up. Lance put one hand on the back on Keith's head while the other was gripping Keith's hair. Keith came up for air and decided to take his shaft out too. Lance's eyes widened at the sight of Keith's length. Keith was also much larger than Lance thought. Keith slipped his fingers into Lance's mouth. Lance already knew what to do. His tongue swiveled around Keith's fingers. After they were covered with Lance's saliva, Keith inserted them into Lance's anus very slowly. Lance arched his back and moaned once more.

"G-go s-slower..."

Lance begged as he gripped Keith's free wrist. Keith nodded and pushed his fingers in slower. Once they were in as far as they could go, Keith wiggled them around to stretch Lance out before he would insert himself.

"AA-AAhh... Fuck..."

Lance moaned loudly. Keith touched Lance's face and reassured him that he'd be gentle with him. After Lance gave Keith a nod to continue, Keith inserted the tip and then some into Lance. Lance gasped for air. After Keith let Lance adjust to his size, Keith pushed in little by little, then he pulled almost all the way out, leaving Lance feeling empty and cold.

"K-Keith... m-more..."

Lance begged. This is what Keith has been waiting for, Lance begging him to fuck him.

"As you wish~..."

Keith pushed in and out harder and harder and faster and faster, all with a devilish smirk on his face. At this point, Lance practically screamed after every thrust. Lance was almost close. Then, suddenly, Keith pulled out. Lance opened his watery eyes in confusion with why this immense pleasure stopped. Keith grabbed Lance's waist and turned him around. Lance put his hands on the table, but Keith pushed him down onto his stomach. Keith reinserted his length into Lance and continued pumping in and out of Lance.

"Aahh.. Aahh... f-fu-"

Lance was about to cum but just before he did, one of Keith's hands started jacking off Lance while the other hand inserted fingers into Lance's mouth to muffle the loud sharpshooter. Lance came into Keith's hand and table. Then Keith pulled out and came into Lance's back and ass.

"Aahh.."

They both moaned in unison. Keith took off his shirt and used it to wipe him, Lance, and the table. Lance put his pants and shirt back on, then actually cleaned the table, and Keith zipped up his pants and went to wash his shirt. The boys officially started dating and then announced it to the team, even though they heard EVERYTHING.


	2. Galra Mating Season 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we know, Keith isn't 100% human. As half Galran, he will have to endure his heat... will he be able to endure it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words in italics = sounds or thoughts

** Present **

Lance was sleeping in his bed. Pidge was in her room working on some new device. Shiro and Allura were at the front of the castle, staying on course. Coran was working on stuff with the mice. Hunk was cooking. Everyone was where they were supposed to be. Everyone, _except_ Keith. Keith was hiding in Lance's room. Why was he there? _Find out next time on Dragon Ba_ -... just keep reading.

** Weeks earlier **

The team was on a quick mission. They had just gotten back from Olkarian after helping them with something. Everyone was tired, but Keith was more tired than the rest. After all, he did start acting weird and made strange noises in his lion on the way back to the castle. Once they got inside, Shiro asked Lance to check on Keith. Shiro would've done it himself but he had exhausted himself. So Lance _somehow_ agreed to check up on his rival/crush. Lance knew he liked Keith for a while but he never knew how to go about it so he ignored it. But now being asked to go check on him, this forced Lance to give it more thought. He headed toward Keith's room.

_Knock knock knock_

"Mullet-head? You in here? Shiro asked me to check on you. You feelin alright?"

_Lance heard mumbling but didn't know what the words were._

"Uh... Keith? I can't understand you? Can I come in so I can actually hear you?"

No reply.

So Lance went ahead and let himself in.

** During the same time **

_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm on fire? Why does my tailbone hurt so much?_

Keith thought to himself as he ran into his room after the mission. He went to wash his face and he felt his face. It was soft. Softer. He looked up into the mirror and screamed.

"What the quiznack?! I can- I can turn Galra?!"

Keith didn't know how to respond to his new look. He was scared of what the others would think. Just then Lance knocked:

"Mullet-head? You in here? Shiro asked me to check on you. You feelin alright?"

Lance said. Keith flinched. He wondered if he should tell Lance. Keith mumbled:

"Would he understand? I mean, he's sweet... and charming and... he would totally accept me still. Should I should tell him now?""

"Uh... Keith? I can't understand you? Can I come in so I can _actually_ hear you?"

Lance asked. Keith wasn't sure yet but by this time, Lance was already opening the door. Keith tried to hide under the covers of his bed but it was obvious he was in the bed.

"Uh Keith? Are you okay? I know your under the covers dude. No point in hiding."

 _This is it_.

Keith thought. He slowly pulled the blankets back and revealed his galra form to his crush. Lance just kinda stood there for a moment.

"K-Keith?"

"Yeah... it's me."

"That's... interesting. Since when could you start doing... that?"

"Just now."

The conversations were awkwardly short and dry.

"Well, I came here to check on you and I did just that so I'll be going-"

"Lance."

Keith cut him off.

"Can you... stay....? For a bit?"

Both blushed. Lance agreed and asked him more questions about his new form.

"And, I have a tail..."

"Oh wow. Can you move it?"

"Yeah. Most Galra don't have tails but I guess because I'm half, something went weird when I went galra form."

Keith made his tail touch Lance's hand. This made both of them blush again.

"Can this stay a secret Lance? I'm not ready for the others to know yet."

"Yeah, I won't say anything Keith."

After a while of talking and finding out Keith can go back and forth between forms, Lance said good night to Keith and went to bed with butterflies in his stomach.

** Seconds before Present time **

Oh yeah, everyone was where they were supposed to be. Except Keith. He was in Lance's room, where Lance was actually sleeping. But why was he there? Well, Keith started feeling strange recently and every time Lance came into Keith's vision, something started throbbing and burning. Keith would start panting and have to sit down. This would happen occasionally and it wouldn't go away until Keith masterbated. Before then, he would be a hot sweaty -unknowingly horny- mess. He needed to tell Lance. He was the only one he'd that knew about his form.

_Maybe Lance could help since he knows about my form. Maybe my form has got something to do with this hotness I keep feeling._

** Present Time **

Keith thought as he snuck into Lance's room. Keith's knees were wobbly and he was sweating and panting. Keith dropped to his knees and accidentally turned into his Galra form.

"L-Lance..."

Lance had headphones on and a sleeping mask so he could hear or see Keith. Keith managed to crawl to the bed. He used his tail to poke at Lance's arm. Lance flinched and then sat up, still unable to see or hear. Lance slid the head phones off and lifted the sleeping mask off his head.

"K-Keith? What's wrong? You look... uh tired?"

Lance wanted to say hot or even sexy but he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"Something's.... wrong with me... I feel hot, and weak..."

"You might have a fever."

Lance said as he put the back of his hand on Keith's forehead. Both boys blushed but Keith... he accidentally moaned.

".... did you just...?"

Lance said quietly. Keith was so vulnerable-looking to Lance. Lance was getting turned on. To confirm his thoughts, he touched Keith again but on his cheek.

"Aah..."

Keith moaned.

"H-help me..."

Lance blushed hard. He figured out what Keith was going through. It was the Galra Heat. It's pretty much Galra mating season. The Galra have certain times when they get super horny and HAVE to mate, either with their hand or with another person. They get hot and weak and very physically-sensitive. ( **Why does Lance know this? He overheard Allura talking to Shiro about it** 🤷🏻‍♀️ **)**

"Keith, it's Galra mating season."

"W-what...?"

** To Be Continued **


	3. Galra Mating Season 2 of 2

"You heard me."

Lance replied. Keith turned deep red.

"W-what does that mean?"

"I'm not quite sure but, it explains why you... moaned."

Keith hid behind his hands. Lance had figured out that Keith was crushing on him and well, Lance knew he liked Keith himself. To solve this wasn't an issue anymore. Lance pulled Keith onto his bed next to him.

"Keith..."

Lance said as he put his hands on Keith's hands to lower them.

"Do you... like me?"

Both turned red.

"I... maybe..."

There was a long silence.

"Keith... I like you too."

Keith was stunned. He forgot about his vulnerability for the moment and accepted this.

"R-really? W-wow..."

They both sat there in gleeful silence, smiling hard. Lance put his hand on Keith's.

"Aah..."

Keith moaned. Both had forgotten about Keith's arousal state.

"W-what should we do...?"

Keith said quietly, blushing after his moan. Lance said:

"Well... there's really only two ways this can go..."

"o-okay?"

"Uh... plan one: you can jerk off to somethin'. Or plan two: ..."

There was a long silence.

"We could fuck..."

Keith turned deep red again.

"You and _I_?! I could never- I've never even done it with a girl! Let alone a guy."

Keith was eager to fuck Lance but wasn't confident enough to say so. But Lance wanted Keith to feel better in his state and he wouldn't think twice if he was asked to fuck Keith. Lance had a plan to convince Keith. Operation Seduce-Keith was a go! Lance leaned closer to Keith and whispered in his ear:

"Are you sure you don't wanna go with plan two Kogane... cause I would if I were in your situation... it'll all go away if you let me help..."

Lance trailed off sexily. Keith kept blushing but he couldn't hide his boner in his state. Lance licked one of his furry ears.

"AAahh~..."

Keith moaned.

"Was that a yes~?"

Keith panted and moaned:

"Y-yes..."

Immediately Lance removed all his clothes and then got to Keith's clothes which all ripped off easily. Keith's fur was soft and Lance's hands roamed freely across Keith's body which of course, made Keith moan. Lance pushed Keith onto his stomach and told him to get on all fours. Keith obeyed and got on all fours. Both of them were nervous but neither showed it. Lance licked his fingers and traced the entrance of Keith's anus.

"AA-ahh.."

Keith moaned. Then Lance pushed his fingers in, twisting them around inside, trying to stretch Keith out before he went in. When he finished, Lance positioned himself in front of Keith's entrance.

"Ready...?"

Keith gulped and replied weakly:

"Y-yeah..."

Lance traced the outside with his shaft, then inserted the tip slowly waiting for Keith to adjust as he moaned. Lance pushed in further, Keith's tail shot straight up.

"A-are you okay to keep going?"

Lance asked softly. Keith nodded through his breathless pants. So Lance pushed in more then came back out, then went by in and slowly made a pace of him thrusting in and out of Keith. Eventually, Lance got faster and harder. In between each thrust, all you could hear is their skin slapping together and moans.

"L-Lance~!"

Keith moaned as he was getting close. His tail wrapped around Lance's right wrist and pulled his wrist toward Keith's shaft. Lance already knew what he wanted. He leaned over into Keith's ear, reached for his shaft, smirked and whispered:

"Didn't know you were so dirty, _Kogane_."

Lance immediately started pumping Keith's shaft, trying to make him come and talking dirty to him.

"Cum for me, Kogane."

Lance whispered as he licked Keith's fuzzy ear and trailed his saliva down the base of Keith's neck.

"AAahh... Lance~!!!"

Keith moaned loudly as he came into Lance's palm. Immediately after he came, Keith slowly started to change back into his human form while Lance's dick was still in him. Keith's human body was smaller than his Galra form so it felt as if Lance's dick expanded. Keith moaned loudly from the pain and pleasure of it. But even after Keith finished, Lance wasn't done. Lance kept pushing in and out of Keith's ass, hitting his sweet spot every time. Lance was about to pull out and cum when Keith moaned:

"C-cum in-inside!!"

And Lance did as he was told, trying to pleasure Keith in every way.

"AAahh..."

Lance moaned as he came into Keith's anus. Some dripped out as both of them face planted into the pillows trying to catch their breath.

"That's was pretty hot... when you changed back... you got tighter..."

Lance said between breaths. Keith replied:

"My... Galra form is larger than... my human form... it felt like you... got bigger..."

"Sounded like... you liked it..."

"I did..."

Keith mumbled as he blushed hard trying to hide his face in the pillows.

"Does this... make us... a thing now?"

Lance asked shyly. Keith looked at him, slightly startled, not knowing how to respond.

"I- um... I'd like to..."

Keith said still catching his breath. Lance smiled widely and tackled Keith.

"I love you Kogane."

Keith blushed hard and replied:

"I- I love you too _McClain_."

** The End **


	4. Female McClain x Kogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Lance x Keith

_Apparently, before everyone found out Katie was a female, she had been working on a project ever since her brother, Matt, had disappeared. She wanted to have the ability to transform into a semi-permanent male. If anyone at the Garrison found out her true identity and gender, she would be kicked out immediately due to her original enrollment as Katie when she got in trouble. Not only would she be kicked out, but she also wouldn't have any friends... or at least she thought so. But this story isn't about our favorite nerd. This is about how her successfully completed project changed Keith's perspective._

At some point, Lance had wondered into Pidge's room -with her permission of course- to get something she had asked for when she was unable to get it herself due to how full her hands were. Of course, if asked, Lance would complain, but do as asked.

"Why am I getting stuff for her? She has two legs! She can get it herself. I'm not her slave!"

Lance grumbled to himself as he entered Pidge's messy room. As Lance was jumping around her room, trying to avoid stepping on fragile things, he slipped over a part of a rusty broken-down machine. Something accidentally switched on and a loud bang went off. Blue smoke filled Pidge's room. Lance coughed as the others rushed in waving away the smoke.

"Lance?! LANCE!"

Pidge yelled.

"I-I'm here..."

Lance's voice was remarkably higher but cute.

"Are you okay?!"

Hunk asked worriedly through the blue smoke.

"I'm alright. I feel weird though. And heavier."

"Shoulda held back on eating so much lately."

Pidge slyly remarked. The smoke cleared and Pidge and Hunk turned wide-eyed. As soon as Pidge saw Lance, she knew what he touched.

"Oh my god... Lance you're a... girl."

"I- I'm sorry Pidge, I don't know what I tripped over...wait... I'm a wHAT?!"

Hunk's fear overpowered his humor but Pidge's didn't. She was laughing so hard she was almost crying. Hunk was hugging Lance, calming him down, repeatedly saying "it all be alright, Pidge will fix this." Pidge eventually got ahold of herself and explained what her device was and what it did.

After Hunk took Lance to his room, Pidge cleaned her room up and Keith came looking for Hunk (cause Keith was hungry and couldn't find something in the kitchen). After Keith looked in Hunk's room and saw he wasn't there, he went to Lance's room to ask Lance if he had seen Hunk. As Keith walked in (without knocking cause he's a badboy), he saw Lance sitting on the bed hugging a pillow with tears in his eye, and Hunk, sitting next to Lance, brushing his long brown hair that was about to be out in a ponytail.

"Holy shit. What happened to you?!"

"Fuck... he's the one person I didn't want to me like this."

Lance mumbled. Hunk explained what happened and what Pidge's device was. Keith couldn't help but snicker but he didn't laugh as much as Pidge (probably cause Pidge was , one: shocked her device still worked, and, two:'knew what pain would come once a month with being a girl). Keith motioned for Hunk to scoot over so he could do Lance's hair. Lance couldn't help but blush. He'd admit he found Keith attractive but no further than that. Keith got Lance's hair into a nice smooth ponytail with a little braid from the top of Lance's forehead running to the hair tie. Hunk was impressed with how well Keith could do someone's hair. Hunk could feel the connection between the two was rather strange so he left them to be alone, hoping some good would come from the rivalry from the two boys... well, boy and girl now.

"Where did you learn to do hair like this?"

"Well, since I was always alone, I taught myself to do many things. That's how things always went. I had to self-teach myself everything."

"That must have been really hard... to learn on your own... I've always had family teach me since there were so many of them who could do different things."

You could feel Keith getting a little annoyed with how Lance was freely talking about his family when Keith didn't have one. He hated not belonging anywhere. And Lance was so tired of feeling less important. These two needed each other. The others could tell too. Keith sat on the bed next to Lance.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends?"

There was a little pause.

"I guess so, Lance."

Keith looked at Lance. His... or her... body was so curvy but slim. The perfect hour-glass shape. Lance did shrink, so Keith was remarkably taller. Lance looked at Keith. His body was very muscular but thin. Beautiful biceps and perhaps abs as well? As they caught each other looking, Lance asked:

"Can I... kiss you?"

Keith turned bright red.

Kiss?! Me?! I can't do that! I've never kissed before!

Keith thought. They locked eyes. Lance put her hands on Keith's and leaned in, praying to himself that Keith would lean in too. Their lips touched gently, then Keith pushed in, a little too eagerly. Lance enjoyed the kiss and pushed back, in return. Keith was shocked. He was starting to get a little hard as Lance's breasts were pushing against him. Keith pushed Lance onto her back. The kiss continued as one of Keith's hands pulled Lance's hands above her head and the other hand reached toward the end of Lance's shirt. Keith's kisses trailed to Lance's thin, soft neck. Lance was getting uncontrollable urges to just let Keith fuck her silly till she couldn't walk anymore, but she didn't know how to tell him that she wanted to skip the foreplay. Lance pushed Keith off her.

"I-I'm sorry... I should've asked first... wait. What are you doing?"

Keith looked up to see Lance stripping naked in front of him. His bulge spiked up. His face turned apple red.

"L-Lance...?"

Lance turned around and smirked. She jumped on top of Keith and started undoing his pants. His pants, boxers and shirt slipped off. Lance was was naked on top of Keith who was also in the nude. Lance was already wet from the kissing and well... she wasn't used to being a girl. Lance didn't know how to use her new body to turn Keith on so she started rubbing herself all over Keith, starting with her new friend down below. She rubbed her clit against Keith's hardened shaft.

"AAH!"

Both of them moaned at the touch. Lance continued to grind against Keith. Keith pulled Lance's face down to his and kissed her again. Her breasts and hardened nipples rubbed against Keith's chest. Lance stopped grinding and lifted her ass into the air and focused on running her chest on Keith's and kissing him. Keith's hands wandered to her ass where he stated groping and slapping it. With it, Keith got a few moans out of Lance's new cute voice. Keith pushed her ass cheeks together and stretched it out over and over. One of his fingers accidentally traced over her pussy where Lance let out a huge moan. Neither knew that was a sensitive spot for women. Keith touched the wet area again. Another horny moan from Lance. Keith has a devilish smirk on his face. He wasn't going to let his rival have dominance over him, especially since he was a girl now. Keith flopped Lance below him and put a finger in the wet area again, searching for the second hold that he was told about when he was younger. Once he found it he watched closely for Lance's reaction as Lance moaned.

"AAAHh..."

Keith was proud of the way he made her face all flustered and vulnerable. Then his finger was accompanied by another and made circles in her sex hole. She was almost screaming by the time he added a third. Her nails clung to Keith's forearms as she moaned for him to fuck her.

"AAAHHhhh... K-Keith... please...fuck me..."

Keith blushed hard as he heard Lance beg for him to be inside her. He took his fingers out and hovered above her, giving Lance a sec to get herself together. Then he teased her entrance with his tip. He pushed it in slowly, letting her adjust because his size was far more superior compared to his 3 fingers. As he pushed in more, tears flooded her eyes. Pleasure and pain flooded her pussy, and soon, semen would too. Keith was moaning too, her walls were tight and getting tighter as she got closer.

He pumped in and out of her faster and harder, making her breasts jump. He pulled her legs up on his shoulders, her hands wrapping around his neck. He lifted her up into his dick, still making her bounce on it. He let her to her feet... then slammed her against the wall, still fucked her harder. After he was tired of that position, Keith pushed her back onto the bed on her back.

He hoisted her ass upward, spread her legs, and rammed into her hard. He pulled her ponytail up, forcing her to stay on all 4's and take his length. Every thrust made her breasts bounce in circles. Keith leaned forward, putting his full weight onto her. One hand massages her breasts and yanked at her nipples while the other hand played with the outside of her pussy cause her to burst into tears from pure pleasure.

Then, before they both came, Keith pushed Lance's head into the pillows, grabbed her hips and, rammed his full dick into her tight, pink, sloshing pussy. As the semen dropped from her now stretched out hole, they both laid on the bed cuddling close to each other.


	5. Female Kogane x McClain 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Keith x Lance

Last week, the team was on a mission on a strange blue, pink and purple planet ( **familiar flag colors anyone?** 👀) the team needed to split up to cover more ground to find some mysterious figure who supposedly could tell the future. This news intrigued Allura and wanted to know if it was true. If it was, she was eager to know how to defeat Honerva and her plan to destroy the alternative realities. It was their only hope.

Shiro ( **who rode the Blue Lion with** ) Allura, and Hunk covered the surface while Pidge, Keith and Lance wandered into the depths of the caves. Romell and Coran remained in the Atlas as Shiro the Captain left to help. The other pilots remained in the outer atmosphere to protect the ones of the surface and under. The team heard about this future-telling character from the new Alteans, who were somewhat trustworthy though the team remained cautious of possible lies and trickery.

Though the two groups found each other again & managed to find the future-teller together, they received unwanted news... rather than much-needed news. The mysterious character told them:

"It is not within my power to provide a solution to stopping Honerva. But I will tell you this... Two of your members will be severely affected after this incoming blast."

Then the person ( **or whatever he was)** disappeared. It took everyone a second to understand what the character meant but when the blast arrived, well, they knew by then. The blast was a bright light from a Galra Cruiser that managed to get passed the Atlas and other pilots. The blast was meant to only affect non-Galrans as to not hurt any of their own but seeing as that one half-breed mullet-head was present, it affected him... differently. They managed to defeat their current foe but not without casualties.

Once everyone was back in their lions recovering, Keith started feeling woozy and passed out. Though the team tried to wake him up, he was still asleep. Keith and Lance were in the medical bay of the Atlas while the others were already healed and wondering about the Atlas. Their room's only light source came from a little lamp between both Keith's and Lance's medical bed. Lance woke up first, still sore and shaken up from the blast that had befallen them. He looked to his left to see Keith still passed out in his bandages. Seconds before Lance was about to call out Keith's name to wake him, Keith started groaning and panting in his sleep. Lance assumed he was having a nightmare but soon Keith was making so much noise that it frightened Lance.

_He's in... pain?_

Lance thought to himself. He immediately got up once Keith fell to the floor screaming in pain. Lance was still sore so he wasn't able to do much to help Keith. Even if Lance was healed, he still wouldn't know what to do. Lance crept over to the non-visible side of Keith's bed.

"K-Keith?"

He gasped at the sight on him... or rather... _her_.

** To Be Continued **


	6. Female Kogane x McClain 2 of 2

"K-Keith?"

He gasped at the sight on him... or rather... _her_. ( ** _dun Dun DUN_** ) Lance gasped! Keith was still groaning of the floor but with her higher and more attractive voice.

"Fuck my head hurts..."

Keith said annoyed with her new raspy female voice. Apparently she didn't notice the difference between her old male voice and her new one, but our favorite sharpshooter did.

"K-Keith... y-you're a ... girl!!!"

( **imagine this face but on a female Keith)**

"W-what?!?"

"YOU'RE A GIRL!"

Keith's breathing was shaky and fast.

"H-how... how did this happen?!"

Lance wasn't sure of how to calm Keith and he wasn't sure if this would be fixed. He ran out the door to find the team even though he was still recovering. Several months passed and Keith eventually got used to being a girl with the help of Pidge and the other 3 female pilots. Veronica McClain was especially excited about helping Keith. Though, she did ask Lance to hook her and Keith up when he was a male, now she's just interested in being friends with her new female friend Keith. Plus, her heart was set of a different Kogane ( **Watch out Axca** 😉).

"Keith!"

Lance yelled down the hall. Keith turned around with her small but cute hair flip. Lance was in shock but continued to play it cool.

"What?"

Keith questioned with a bit of sass.

"Ooo do I sense of hint of sass? Is it your time of the mon-?"

Lance wiggled his eyebrows but before he could finish his sentence, Keith chunked a knife at him, just barely avoiding his shoulder. Lance screamed and replied:

"What's your fucking problem Keith?"

But Keith ignored Lance's remark and stormed off. Lance realized he was a bit harsh. Maybe he should be a _bit_ nicer to Keith now that she's a girl? He sighed to himself, sliding down against the wall, sitting with his knees up and arms rest on them. He sat there thinking about her, Keith.

After Keith stormed off, she went to her still boorish room. She wanted to cool off so she slipped into her new 2 piece swimsuit. Veronica hooked her up with a pair since Keith still had her trunks. She left to go to the pool but as she walked by, she caught a glimpse of Lance still sitting there against the wall with a somber face. But, she kept walking to the pool.

She walked down the steps slowly so get used to the cold water.

"Tch, you'd think with all the technology we have, we could have a HEATED pool."

She murmured to herself. After she was completely submerged in the water, she began swimming laps to get her mind off of things. Many things bothered her: Lotor's betrayal, where Zarkon is, the BOM's location after he returned to Voltron, Shiro's revival, even Lance's presence bothers him. She floated on her back, puffing her chest out to stay afloat, starring at the spacious ceiling processing all her worries.

After Lance got ahold on himself, he needed to clear his mind as well. ( **Yep you guessed it, he's going swimming too** ). He went back to his room to slip into his swimming trunks. Lance grabbed his towel, flip-flops and heading to the swimming pool. He was oblivious to the fact that another person was also swimming. He threw his flip-flops and towel onto a chair and cannonballed into the icy pool water. He stayed underwater for a few seconds, taking in the cold water, then busted through the water, breathing again. He shook his hair like a dog and, while his eyes were closed, he pushed his hair back with both hands taking a deep breathe before sighing.

Keith watched Lance do this at the other end of the pool, shivering and wide-eyed. She hasn't been noticed by him yet so she saw this as her chance to leave quietly but, she was too late. Lance looked back at her with the same wide-eyed expression. His cheeks started burning when his eyes accidentally wondered down to her bikini top that barely hid her large breasts and hardened nipples. Lance looked away quickly after he realized where he was looking.

_(_ **Okay, yes the author is a huge Klance shipper but sometimes she's gotta write something for the male x female shippers so please no hate toward ships different from yours <3 anyways keep reading...** **_-Author-Chan)_ **

Keith was cornered with her arms on the ledges of the corner she was in.

"S-sorry... I didn't know anyone else was in here..."

Lance managed to mumble out a few words at least.

"It's fine..."

Keith replied. Then a minute later she said:

"I don't mind sharing the pool... it's not mine after all..."

She said with a slight blush, looking away with a hand on her other elbow. A small smile appeared on Lance's face.

"Just... stay on that side..."

She said with her softer voice. The harsh words didn't match her soft tone so Lance figured she didn't REALLY mean it but he obliged nonetheless.

Keith didn't know how to act with someone else in the same pool so she just swam back and forth on her end while Lance just floated around, occasionally watching his new-found eye candy. Keith's fingers were starting to look like prunes so she attempted to get out. She did that thing where girls push themselves out of the water using only their arms. Lance watched her almost get out, well, he watched her ass mainly. As she tried to turn around to sit on the ledge, her arm gave out and she hit her head on the concrete floor.

"KEITH!"

...

"Fuck... where am I?"

A teary-eyed Lance popped up into her sight.

"Keith! You're okay! You had me worried!"

"Worried? What do you mean?"

"You tried to get out of the pool but I guess you slipped and then you hit your head."

"You _guess_ I slipped? Weren't you there with me?"

"I was! I was but..."

Lance trailed off. They were both on the concrete floor in the pool room. She was now sitting up looking up at Lance who was on his knees.

"But?"

"I wasn't watching _you_ or anything!"

Lance replied, blushing a deep red. Keith could see his cheeks light up even with Lance's back turned. She figured Lance WAS watching her but... not in an appropriate way. She wanted to mess with him but not before thanking him.

"Did you save me?"

She asked politely.

"I did."

Lance said shyly scratching the back of his head, now facing her. He stood up, extending his arm to Keith who grabbed it with a nod of thanks after getting to her feet. Once again, Lance couldn't help but lustfully glance at her body but Keith obviously knew her body well now so she used this to her advantage. He was interested in Lance since before she turned into a she but she wasn't sure how Lance felt so she decided to put him to the test. Lance was still starring, almost drooling at this point, so Keith whispered:

"Do you want to touch them...?"

"T-touch them?!"

"Y-yeah... do you want to?"

Lance was extremely shocked that Keith would let him touch them so easily. He thought she hated him, especially after the knife incident they had. Keith didn't even know why she was going to let him. Maybe... just maybe... she liked him.

"C-can I?"

Lance turned a deeper red as he asked. Keith took his hand and placed it centimeters away from her nipple, letting Lance be the one to touch them. Lance took a moment to breath before he touched a pair of breasts for the first time. He pushed his hand forward and touched them. Keith's nipple was hard because of how cold the air was after getting out of the water... and Lance could feel it. Once Lance touched it, Keith closed her eyes, her cheeks turned pink, and the noise... the noise she made when he touched them... it drove Lance crazy.

"Aahh..."

Keith moaned. Keith didn't realized he made such a sexual noise. Lance grabbed harder without thinking, wanting Keith to make more noises like that.

"AAahhhh..."

There it was again. Her moan. Lance was going crazy over her. His heart was beating so fast, he felt so hot. Keith was slowly melting into Lance's hands. Keith couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She leaned in and kissed Lance. For a moment, Lance hesitated to kiss back, then he pushed in. Both of his hands moved to cup her cheeks while Keith's hands were wrapped around his neck, with her fingered clasped behind his neck.

The gentle kissing didn't last long when Keith slipped her tongue in. Lance was taken back by this but it's not like he didn't enjoy every bit of this. Her tongue slithered in without a problem as Lance completely allowed her to dwell into his mouth freely without a typical "fight for dominance". ( **Oops,** ** _Author-Chan_** **broke the fourth wall** ). The two stood in the pool room making out until the male realized it may not be appropriate to continue this here.

"Follow me..."

Lance whispered. His voice was raspy because they kissed for so long with deep breaths that his mouth got very dry ( **Author-Chan speaks from experience... for gods sake drink water after you swallow his kids, that shit will dry you out... and use protection dammit** ). The female followed Lance to his room. Lance didn't bother trying to get her back into the mood, so he jumped right back into it. He was hungry and it became apparent to the woman. His kisses became more driven and confident, and she became more... submissive. Both in their swimsuits and smelled of chlorine, Lance lead her into the shower.

"You're so hot..."

Lance said between neck kisses. The shower was now on with gentle warm water but both of them were still in their swimsuits. That was an issue indeed. Lance pinned her against the shower wall and asked:

"May we..."

He glances down at her body as he seductively licks his lips.

"...continue?"

She thought for a minute. _What the hell am I doing?_ But she knew she's been wanting this since before she changed so she gave a quick nod and a pure smile to convince Lance that she wanted this seriously. He nodded back and gently removed his and her clothes. The warm water felt so good after removing their cold swimsuits. They continued making out, then Lance massaged her breasts, thumbing her pink nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips. Then his hand trailed down to her womanhood. Lance didn't know if she was wet from him or from the pool/shower but he was about to find out. He rubbed around her opening but not before moving her leg to where her foot was on the shower ledge. He made sure she was enjoying it by watching her face to see her reactions. One digit slipped in with ease from how wet she was.

"Getting excited, are we Keith?"

"Aah... oh fuck off~..."

Lance seductively while breathing into her neck after nipping at it. She wanted him to dominate; she wasn't going to lie to herself but a part of her also wanted to be the dom. She replied in the same seductive tone:

"And don't act like you're not excited either, McClain"

His cheek went from light pink to ruby red in a matter of seconds. Keith's hand slithered down to his hardened shaft and started pumping it.

"A-ah.. d-damn you..."

Lance mumbled as he added another finger and swirled it around. She bit her lip and started pumping faster. Their moans and pants were music to each other's ears as they eagerly tried to please the other. Lance now had 3 fingers in her womanhood while Keith's bicep was miserably failing her as she tried to jack Lance off. Lance took pity on her and said:

"If your arm is tired... maybe we should get started?"

You could sense a bit of nervousness in his voice, knowing that neither he nor she had done this before with anyone of any gender. They were both willing and clearly had each other's consent to get it on, so they did.

"When... _if_ we get close to... ya know... you can do it inside me..."

Keith whispered, embarrassed that she had to tell him that information. Keith's arms wrapped around the back of Lance's neck and touched foreheads. Lance turned her around and pinned her chest against the wall once. Lance spoke softly into her ear:

"okay. Alright baby, here we go."

She was nervous of course, only having this body for a couple of months. But Lance reassured her sweetly as he pushed his shaft into her gently. She tensed up, but then Lance told her to take deep breaths. She did so, and then Lance began moving again once she was comfortable. He gripped her waste and began pumping in and out of her.

"Ahh.. ahhh~"

Keith moaned as Lance's meat slid in and out. Her chest still against the wall, she reached behind her to touch Lance's hand. He assumed she wanted him to hold her hand but instead, her hand pushed Lance away. Lance pulled out immediately, worried that something was wrong. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around both of them. Neither spoke for a moment but it wasn't awkward. Lance thought she may have needed a break or her legs were tired but in reality, she'd rather have her shit rocked in a bed rather than a shower where only one person is in the warm water ( **shower sex sucks btw** ). They dried off and then Keith grabbed Lance's hand into bed, pulling him on top of her. His face buried into her breasts.

"Ah... sorry..."

Lance whispered as he hovered above her.

"For what? You literally had your dick in my-"

"Oh shut up... I just wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable with anything I did"

Lance said sweetly and kissed her. They got back into smashing fairly quickly. The sound of their skin slapping together and the sloshing of his entering her womanhood was almost heaven to Lance. For Keith, heaven was neck and thigh bitting, though, pure sex wasn't far behind. He pumped faster in and out of her, making her close to her limit... and his was much closer than hers.

"AAHHh~ fuck~..."

Keith moaned miserably into Lance's ear, making him more eager to finish strong.

"Yeah? You like this?"

Lance asked. He wanted her to say it. He wanted begs and her to yearn for him. He _needed_ to hear it to finish. He was right there, hitting her g-spot. She couldn't even respond to Lance question, she could just scream.

"AAAAHHhh!! Oh Fuck~!!"

"I-I'm close... say... say my-"

Lance told her. She knew he needed to hear it but, she needed him to wait a little long until she was close too. He kept hitting her spot but she wasn't getting anywhere.

"T-turn... turn me around..."

She softly moaned. She needed a new position that would get her close. Lance pulled out slowly and let Keith turn onto her back. She spread her legs further and stayed on all fours, slowly backing up until lance grabbed her hips to get into it again, to finish the round. He was oh so close and he needed to _make_ her say it. He slid in, and began pumping very quickly in and out of her once more, but much faster this time.

"Aahh~~ ohhh fuckk~..."

She moaned loudly as she threw her head back. She was getting close. Lance was seconds away from releasing. He leaned forward, pushed her head into the pillows, lifting her ass to an even better position. He leaned all the way forward, one hand by her head and one slapping her ass.

"Say it"

Lance said assertively. She didn't even need him to tell her because she was going to either way.

"AAAH~! Fuck L-Laannnceee~~!!"

She screamed. She grabbed the bed sheets tightly and tears formed in her eye from pure pleasure. She wasn't a squirter and Lance could thank her for that. Both their orgasms mixed together in her womanhood, filling her up completely. She was left gasping for air and her lungs were tired of screaming and moaning. Lance, who was still inside her, gave it a minute and then slowly and gently pulled out. He grabbed the towel they used to wipe his shaft off and handed it to Keith, who could barely move her legs but at least she could move her arms to clean her privates. Her neck and spotted with light hickies and her legs continued shaking. Lance plopped down next to her.

"Hey... you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Maybe some water? I could barely breathe..."

She replied, embarrassed. He left to grab the bottle of water from the kitchen after slipping on some clothing. She was left with her thoughts: _Wow what the hell. I had sex. With none other than my rival. What would male me say? He'd probably be proud. He felt this way ever since they had that bonding moment_. Lance came back with a cold bottle of water for her and a bowl of popcorn. He eyebrowed the bowl.

"I figured we could watch something?"

"Mm, sounds good!"

The couple settled into the bed. They enjoyed each others' company and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. They did more couple-like things like cute dates, spas, picnics, arcades, training, swimming, etc. The team was very accepting, but mainly because they've felt this sexual tension since they rescued Shiro the first time. Occasional jokes from Pidge came about, but other than that, **Klance** lived on in peace.

**The End**


	7. Aggressive Confession Session 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had been something wrong with Keith recently. The team could tell, especially Shiro, Keith's "brother". Shiro originally thought it had something to do with the fact that Keith was Half Galra. But once he saw the way Keith was looking at Lance, he knew what was wrong with Keith.

*Knock knock knock*

"Keith?"

No response. Three more knocks and a call again.

"What?"

Keith replied with some slight aggression.

"Keith, you alright?"

Once Keith heard that it was Shiro, his voice lightened up.

"Yes, you can go now Shiro. You don't need to worry about me."

"You've been acting weird lately... can I come in?"

"N-no it's fine. I'm alright Shiro, really. I promise."

Keith sounded frantic. Shiro sighed.

"Oohhkayyy... If you say so."

Shiro said, still untrusting of Keith's words. Shiro let him be even though he knew something was wrong. Keith remained in his room until the next morning. While he was in his room, Keith smashed his mirror out of rage and left to go training. Lance was already there with his bayard. This made Keith more pissed. Was it because Lance was dumb and annoying? Or... was it because Keith maybe kinda sorta had feelings for Lance and he didn't know how to deal with it? Maybe 😉. Keith hid himself from Lance and watched from the side. He watched as Lance shot his gun at the little bots that shot back. Lance was mumbling to himself. Keith could see tears forming in his eyes.

Keith watched closely before deciding to intervene, but before he could, something happened to Lance's bayard. Something amazing. Lance, through his loneliness and sadness of feeling like a 7th wheel, got his bayard to transform into an Altean Sword. Keith watched in awe. Lance slashed it around at the bots, which were cut in half all within a few seconds. Though Keith was the better swordsman, he was still surprised how well Lance controlled the sword being it his first time. Keith was tempted to duel with Lance and maybe teach him some tricks. He watched for a moment more, then decided to come forth.

"Lance."

Lance jumped and dropped his sword in fright.

"Oh, it's just you Mullet."

Lance said, with a slight blush.

"If you're right handed, your left hand should be on top."

"Hah, like me."

Lance chuckled. Keith blush hard at the thought of Lance being on top. He snapped out of it immediately and replied:

"You wish. You're too scrawny to top me... shit I mean to top _anyone_."

Keith stuttered out and started to leave hoping Lance wouldn't notice. But Lance heard him loud and clear. He was hesitant to address what Keith said but he wanted to know for sure.

"What'd ya say?"

He asked with a smirk. Keith froze and turned dark red. Lance walked toward him.

"I uh... nothing..."

Keith began to walk faster away from Lance but...

"Woah woah woah... you think you can say such a thing about me and get away with it?"

Lance asked as he grabbed Keith's forearm.

"I-I didn't say anything!"

Keith stuttered.

"Oh yes you did! You said I couldn't top you! And I'm almost 100% sure I can."

Lance leaned in, closer to his ear:

"And I'll prove it to you..."

** To Be Continued **


	8. Aggressive Confession Session 2 of 3

"Oh yes, you did! You said I couldn't top you! I'm almost 100% sure I can."

Lance leaned in, closer to his ear:

"And I'll prove it to you..."

Keith turned bright red and shivered when he heard that. The thought of Lance topping him was heaven. But was Lance serious?

"W-what...?"

Keith asked, questioning Lance who raised an eyebrow.

"If you'll let me?"

Lance whispered, eager and curious about Keith's response. Lance would love to smash Keith's (cock)y attitude and make him beg... but was Keith willing to give Lance a shot? Keith wasn't sure how to respond at all. He was quiet for too long which to Lance meant No Thanks. Lance said sadly:

"I'll take that as a no then..."

But before Lance could walk away, Keith grabbed his collar and slammed him against the floor. This feeling of power gave Keith a bit of confidence. He straddled Lance and slammed his hands next to his head, making Lance flinch.

"I don't remember saying no, Sharpshooter."

This time, it was Lance who was all blushy. Seeing Lance's red face made Keith eager to get it on— he wanted to see more of Lance like this. Keith's lips attacked Lance's neck with harsh kisses that would definitely leave a mark. Lance let out a gentle and cute gasp as Keith did his thing. Neither had had their first kiss, let alone their first fuck, but they were willing to risk it all. After all, they'd been eyeing each other for a while now. (We know this, we've watched the series, come on DreamWorks🙄).

The feeling of trying to prove the other wrong was now more than a simple rivalry... it was now the long-lasting sexual tension coming to an end. Keith, who was still straddling Lance, took off his own shirt, tilting his head, motioning Lance to do the same as Keith removed his gloves with his teeth. Lance was blushing when he saw how sexy Keith looked while his hands were free of the fingerless gloves. Lance took his shirt off and ran his hands up fit Keith's body then his hands locked with Keith's.

"Ya know, you're pretty hot like this above me. Maybe I'll let you top me."

Lance winked, making Keith's cheeks turn pink. Keith wanted to be the dominant one! He was supposed to make Lance blush. Keith started grinding against Lance's bulge, causing Lance to groan. Lance was shocked that that noise came out of him so he blushed and covered his mouth and looked away. This is what Keith wanted.😈

"Oh come now. Don't be embarrassed pretty boy, I wanna hear you."

Keith slipped off his own pants and stood above Lance, stroking his own shaft. Lance opened his eyes to see that beautiful sight as he slipped his clothes off as well, impatiently waiting for Keith to make his first move. Keith motioned Lance to sit up to suck Keith's manhood. As inexperienced as the boys were, both somehow knew exactly what the other wanted. Lance opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang, waiting for Keith to put the shaft into his own mouth. Keith plopped his shaft onto Lance's tongue and gently slid it into his mouth. Lance, imagining what HE would want to be done to his own shaft, closed his mouth and wiggled his tongue around Keith's shaft, earning a soft cute moan from Keith.

"AAah~~"

Lance continued moving his tongue around but also started bobbing his head. He moved faster and faster, his tongue moved around aggressively. But Keith didn't want to cum in his mouth, no, he had other plans.

"S-stop..."

Keith muttered out with a low voice. Lance, who was confused, stopped and looked up, worried that he had done something wrong.

"Did... I do something wrong...?"

Lance asked with a sad tone. Keith replied:

"What? N-no, I just want to finish this somewhere more... private."

"O-oh!!"

Lance replied with a deep blush. Keith tossed Lance his clothes, they quickly put on their clothes, though the clothes weren't put on completely as the boys knew they wouldn't be wearing them long, just enough to get to a room and finish what they started. Now clothed, the boys snuck to Lance's room cause it was closer than Keith's. In his head, Lance was planning just what he'd do to prove to the smaller boy how'd he prove he could top him. He was making himself more and more excited. Lance grabbed Keith's wrists and slammed him into the bed while smirking.😏

"Now I get to prove that I can top you"

Lance seductively whispered into Keith's ear, then gently biting and licking it which made Keith gasp & shudder. The boys removed the clothing once again, leaving themselves in their briefs. Lance crawls above Keith, pushing his lips onto the smaller boy's neck and chest. Of course, the kiss heats things up a bit, making both of them crave each other's touch. The kissing continues.

**( Author-Chan isn't going to write the typical "their tongues battled for dominance" line, don't worry, she's put together the best way to describe a kiss).**

Lance grinds roughly against the smaller boys' bulge. Keith pushes his groin back, getting a groan from the taller boy. Their lips smash together like cymbals crashing.

Was this both their first kiss? Probably... but how to describe this kissing scene without being unoriginal?

**( Author-Chan: *inhales*)**

It's like opening up your soul— tasting, feeling, and seeing every color of the rainbow in their own sensual way, almost like catching a smile in a bottle, its softness, its sweetness... Like breathing in the person like a cool inhalation of oxygen to warm the soul... Like nothing in the world exist but you and this person (or however you identify)... This feeling like ur levitating off the ground, floating in the air— what you're feeling cannot be put into words, nor has there get been any part of speech or figure of speech invented to describe it... it's like an aphrodisiac, mixed with a Pandora's box effect— fireworks glowing inside you from the touch of the person's lips on yours.

**(Author-Chan: *exhales* she's been waiting to use this shit she put together, show some love).**

Anyways, their tongues battled for dominance **(LMAO sike)** — rolling, flipping, sliding, gliding, slithering between each other's wet, pink tongues. Their kisses became sloppy and more aggressive, biting each other's lips, and occasionally tongues. Now it was Keith's turn to get hickies. Lance moved from Keith's lips to his neck, leaving a trail from his tongue, then moving to the base of Keith's neck and licking to the top right under Keith's ear and sucking and biting the sweet spot (that area is actually one of the most sensitive spots on the neck, fyi💦). Keith's hands, that we're still being held down by Lance's hands, somehow escaped and clawed the taller boy's back.

"Well well, someone's sensitive there~ if you're already clawing while I'm kissing... I can't wait to get down to it~..."

Lance whispered in a husky low voice right by Keith's ear. One could almost hear Lance smirk through his words. Keith, now very embarrassed by how weak he was, bit Lance's shoulder gently, earning a sweet moan from Lance.

"And if you're already moaning from my bites, I can't wait either~..."

Keith said with a *tch* and a smirk, causing Lance to completely freeze up. He thought he had the upper hand but Keith continues to one-up him. To make Keith shut up, Lance sits back up and removes his briefs, then quickly yanking Keith's off as well. Both boys were now completely naked in front of each other, staring at the other's manhood.

Who was going to make the first move? Find out of the next episode of Dragon Ba—

**To Be Continued**


	9. Aggressive Confession Session 3 of 3 (final)

Both boys were now completely naked in front of each other, staring at the other's manhood. They both were waiting for the other to make a move. Lance, being the one who wanted to prove himself in the first place, pushed Keith down into his stomach. The taller boy licked his fingers, drenching them in saliva and traced Keith's entrance slowly.

"Aah~ what... what are you d-doing?"

Keith questioned through his pleasure.

"Well... I think you're supposed to stretch it out before you... ya know, go in? It's not like I've done this before... but I guess I'm doing something right if you're acting like that."

Lance himself wasn't even sure what he was doing but it felt right and Keith liked it so🤷🏻‍♀️. Lance pushes one finger inside and stretches out Keith's hole little by little, earning groans from the smaller male. Another digit is added so Lance can scissor his fingers inside to stretch Keith out enough to not hurt him when Lance enters him.

"AAhh... f**k..."

Keith moaned.

"Okay... I think you're ready..."

Lance says gently. He grabs Keith by the hips to raise his a** higher which forces Keith to get onto all fours. Lance positions himself and asks Keith:

"A-are you r-ready?"

Keith scoffs lightly.

"Duh... but why does it sound like you're more nervous than me? You're not the one who's about to get fu—"

Lance shoves himself inside Keith, completely filling him up with his manhood earning Keith's scream:

"OW F**KING HELL!!

"I knew that would shut you up."

Lance retorted with a smirk. After letting Keith adjust to his size, and getting the _okay_ from Keith, Lance pulled out all the way and slammed back into Keith's tightness. He did this continuously, gradually getting faster and harder.

"AAhh~~ f**k... you're so... tight~"

Lance moaned out between breaths. Keith wasn't even able to form words at this point; he was just a moaning-flushed-pink face-teary-eyed mess on all fours like an obedient dog on a leash. Lance had him wrapped around his finger. As the taller male pounded into Keith harder, the smaller male continued moaning out lewd things:

"F**k m-me... harder L-Lance!!~~"

It was like a switch had gone off in Lance once he heard those words from Keith. He had really wanted to hear Keith's pleas, but it was so hard to not f**k him mercilessly in the moment... but Lance was able to find a speck on self-restraint to hear those sweet cries from Keith. He had gotten a bit cocky in this position. Lance had slowed his thrusts down a lot pretty quickly.

"H-harder you say~?"

Lance teased between thrusts.

"What's the... magic w-word~?"

Lance had grabbed Keith's hips and turned him over to face the taller male and continued to thrust into him but at an _excruciatingly_ slow pace. He wanted to see his face as he begged Lance to f*ck him. Lance had this devilish smirk on his face as Keith's face was quite different; an innocent yet sexually frustrated face. Though Keith would've loved to say _piss off_ to Lance, he was already so close to his climax and he was in _no_ position to be calling the shots... literally.

"Ugh... fine..."

Keith huffed.

"P-please... Lance... fuck me harder~...!!"

Keith pleased as he locked eyes with the taller male.

"I guess... since you asked _sooo~_ nicely!"

Lance grabbed Keith's legs and raised them to rest on his shoulders and began thrusting into him harder than ever. He was hitting _that_ spot every time, causing Keith to tear up from pure pleasure. While Keith's legs remained on his shoulders, Lance pinned down Keith's wrists; putting Lance's weight into his arms. Lance whispered sweet nothings into Keith's ears, things like _you like that?_ Or _feels good huh?_ Or _you like my c*ck, don't ya?_ in which Keith would reply with nothing but loud sexy moans. The f**king continued until:

"Fuck Keith!... I'm gonna..."

"AAah~~ m-me too!!"

As the boys rode out their climaxes, they locked eyes once again, watching each other cum in/on each other. Lance waited a moment until Keith was finished climaxing so he could pull out. His manhood was covered in his own semen and Keith's c*ck & stomach had some of his own too but, Keith wasn't really concerned with his own, he was eyeing Lance's.

"I- I can help you..."

"He-help me? With what, Kei-"

Keith began licking off the cum off of Lance's shaft, which sent shivers down his spine. Once again, a light blush appeared on Lance's cheeks. When he finished cleaning Lance, Keith was going to get a towel to clean his manhood & stomach up from his own cum but Lance grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bed.

"Wha- Lance?"

"Since you cleaned me... I'll clean you!"

Lance spoke with his smirk on again.

He lowers his head to Keith's core and licked his c*ck & stomach _very very_ slowly. _Keith_ was all blushy now. Lance finished and looked up at Keith sexily:

"S-so... round two?"

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading A Purple Overlay! This book got over 60k reads on Wattpad so let's see how many I'll get on here! - Vadosv


End file.
